Wraiths
Description The Wraiths are immensely powerful beings, and have a dragon form, a myst form, and a Form that is unique to the individual wraith. Wraiths can have children with mortals, and the children are enhanced and have special abilities. some seem only to gain, some wish to comfort others, and still others wish to hurt. In their dragon form, they can mate with mortals, and only in this form can mortals stand to be in their presence. In their Myst form, they are blinding to anything but other wraiths , and are of no tribe, often not representing any one animal. For example, one may be furred and have three pairs of eyes. In their unique form, they can turn into any type of animal, and that is often used to represent them. Lore There are six major Wraiths, worshipped by all, and each represents an element, essential to life. These elements are air, fire, water, earth, Order, and chaos. Order and chaos are mated, and are known as the Origins, and their children are the rest of the essential elements. Their children are of no gender, and have mated several times, different partners in each. Their children are known as the rest of the wraiths, each representing their own element, although the Six are the holiest of all. In the beginning, their was nothing. No light, no darkness, no life. And then, two beings appeared. They were magnificent, holy, and the creators, the Origins of life. They are locked in an infinite loop around the universe, but still, nothing was there. Order and chaos, chaos and order, looped forever. After a thousand years of waiting, Order bore four eggs. One was yellow, one green, one blue, and one red. They were all unique and brilliant, and incubated thin the center of the universe. After a long while, they hatched. And so the four elements were born, air, earth, water, and fire. The siblings were unbalanced, and didn't understand how to work together. The universe was in a state of confusion, rushing water and Rocky nationals crashing together and apart, fire exploding right before a strong gust of wind blew it out. Order and chaos had disengaged, for when Order bore the eggs, chaos had flown up in joy, leaving order lost and hopeless , unguided by her companion. She wandered throughout the horrors, leaving nothing but pristine silence and beauty in her wake. These ripples of stillness spread throughout the universe, pausing all the chaos. From these ripples, chaos found his partner and they circled once more. The four elements were restrained, and they saw each other for the first time. They decided to combine their powers, resulting in life and the stars and planets, and everything known in the world. the elements, fire, water, earth, and air, were spread thin. They couldn't keep up with making everything run. The only solution, they decided, was to have children and mate. They did so, and the world fell in decay while they were focusing on the children and eggs. The systems no longer run, abandoned by their patrons. The eggs were incubating, and hatched alone and neglected. over 100 new Wraiths were hatched, and each took their own subject, as dictated by their parents and personal powers. They each reproduced in their own, creating subwraiths that controlled small parts of their element. To this day, they make the worlds run. Origins Order Aliases: Mother, One of order, Lovely wanderer Dragon form: white dragon with seven sets of horns, each golden, bright red eyes, lightly built and graceful. Myst form: Dragon shaped body covered in white and silver fur, four long bird legs, feathered and the bottoms are bare. Dragon feet covered in light blue skin. Seven horns, curling slightly. Two pairs of eyes, both are deep black. Two long skinny tails with tufts of fur at the ends. Unique form: Bright white Phoenix with black eyes. Powers: controls all of existence, teleportation, manipulation of any element, and control of all order Personality: calm, slow to change opinions, not easily angered, calm, the type of Dragon that can calm anyone down. Chaos Dragon form: seven pairs of golden horns, curling upwards. Bright blue eyes, deep black scales, muscly body, large. Myst form: Dragon shaped body with deep black quills covering it, sleek like shimmering fur. Cat legs with shiny dark blue fur, huge claws, two pairs of bright white eyes, three tails, long, gray, and covered in feathers. Unique form: black panther with three white eyes. Powers: controls all of existence, teleportation, manipulation of any element, and control of all chaos. Personality: Pipolar, quickly changing mind, volatile, hyper, the type of person who gets your adrenaline flowing. the four Essential (Oils.) (Not really) fire (Pyra) Dragon form: bold, bright colors, looks like their scales are made of fire, long, thin wings, average body, three pairs of madder red horns, neon blue eyes. Myst form: huge cat like body, large upright ears, streaks of fire for feathers, Dragon tail and legs, bare red skin on toes. Three blue eyes, six maroon horns like a man's around neck. Unique form: huge red tiger with Orange stripes and glowing blue eyes. Powers: pyrokinesis, anything related to fire, all heat in the universe, teleportation. water (hydra) Wip Category:Groups Category:Tribeless Dragons